The Kingdom
by Yumiko Aisaga
Summary: Kehidupan tidaklah selalu indah. Pepatah ini mungkin sudah kuno tapi tidak ada yang dapat memungkirinya bahwa memang benar pepatah tersebut. Dunia selalu berputar, hari selalu berganti tapi semua tetap sama baik di Kerajaan Matahari ataupun Kerajaan Bulan. Keduanya merupakan Kerajaan besar dan sangat ditakuti jadi tidak heran jika keduanya bermusuhan.
1. Chapter 1

**THE KINGDOM**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate T**

 **Pairing: SasuHina ( Uciha Sasuke X Hyuga Hinata)**

 **And other slight pairing.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, typo, Gaje, ide pasaran dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang bisa membuat sakit mata dan kejang-kejang ( haha ayan kali yah). Jadi mending tekan** **back.**

 **I hope you like It, In this Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Kehidupan tidaklah selalu indah. Pepatah ini mungkin sudah kuno tapi tidak ada yang dapat memungkirinya bahwa memang benar pepatah tersebut. Dunia selalu berputar, hari selalu berganti tapi semua tetap sama baik di Kerajaan Matahari ataupun Kerajaan Bulan. Kerajaan Matahari ataupun Kerajaan Bulan merupakan Kerajaan besar dan sangat ditakuti jadi tidak heran jika keduanya bermusuhan.

Chapter 1

Alkisah di bukit tinggi dekat lembah selatan Atlanta berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang sangat luas dan megah. Kerajaan itu bernama kerajaan Mataharu, kerajan ini dipimpin oleh tiga Raja yang sangat haus akan kekuasaan. Sang pemimpin bernama Uciha Sasuke yang sangat hebat dalam permainan pedangnya, siapapun yang bertarung dengannya pasti akan mengalami kekalahan telak, yang kedua adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dia merupakan salah satu penguasa yang ahli dalam pertarungan menggunakan pedang sama seperti Sasuke dan terakhir adalah Shikamaru dia adalah ahli dalam menyusun strategi. Kehebatan ketiganya sudah diakui berbagai kerajaan lain jadi mereka hanya menurut ketika sebuah undangan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka menginginkan kerajaan menjadi bagiannya. Dilain tempat tepatnya di Utara Balero juga berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang tak kalah besar dari kerajaan Matahari. Kerajaan tersebut bernama kerajaan Bulan, kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh tiga Ratu yang sangat cantik. Tetapi dibalik kecantikan mereka, mereka akan menjadi orang yang berbeda jika sedang bertarung. Sang pemimpin bernama Hinata, walaupun sifatnya lembut dia akan tetap bersikap seperti seorang penguasa jika keadaannya mengharuskannya berbuat seperti itu. Pemimpin kedua adalah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang cantik seperti namanya yaitu Sakura dan yang terakhir adalah Temari, gadis ini mampu menciptakan angin yang besar hanya dalam satu kibasan kipasnya.

The Kingdom

"Hinata kudengar kerajaan di Barat sedang mencoba melakukan kudeta, bagaimana pendapatmu," gadis bersurai merah muda itu memperlihatkan sebuah surat yang dia dapatkan dari utusannya. Gadis itu sedikit heran melihat sang pemimpin yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. " kau kenapa Hinata," Sakura meletakkan surat yang dia bawa dan kembali fokus menatap sang pemimpin yang sedang melamun. Merasa taka da respon Sakura mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata,

"Ada apa Sakura."

"Kau melamun Hinata, ada yang menganggu pikiranmu."

"Ah tidak kok."

Sakura tahu jika ada Sesutu yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata tapi dia lebih memilih diam dan melanjutkan laporan yang dia dapat dari utusannya tadi.

"Kudengar kerajaan di Barat ingin melakukan kudeta, bagaimana menurutmu."

"Kupikir kita juga harus berunding dengan Temari."

"Aku sudah bicara padanya, dia bilang itu terserah padamu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu biarkan saja."

Sakura tidak terkejut ataupun merasa khawatir karena sekarang dia tahu bahwa Hinata melamun sejak tadi karena mempertimbangkan hal yang ingin disampaikannya. Sakura lupa salah satu kehebatan sang pemimpin yang bisa dengan mudah menganalisis kondisi apapun termasuk kondisi kerajaan yang berada dibawah kerajaannya.

The Kingdom

"Temeee aku mendapatkan laporan bahwa di sebelah Barat ada kerajaan yang ingin melakukan kudeta, bagaimana jika kita membantu mereka mungkin saja dengan begitu kita bisa memulai langkah kita untuk memperluas kerajaan kita sampai ke Barat."

"Diam dobe, apa kau sudah bertanya pada Shikamaru terlebih dahulu bukankah kau juga harus berunding dengannya."

"Aku cukup pintar teme, tadi aku sudah membicarakannya dengan shikamaru."

"Lalu."

"Persentasenya 60-40 hanya 40% harapan untuk kalah."

"Baik kirim bantuan untuk kerajaan tersebut jika mereka memerlukan."

Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri memandang sebuah bunga yang dia dapat saat dia bersama kaa-sannya yang pergi untuk pertama kalinya dari kerajaan Matahari dan tak sengaja menemukan bunga disekitar hutan. Padahal sekitar kerajaan mereka sangatlah panas jadi tidak mungkin tumbuhan hidup apalagi bunga secantik ini. Air di kerajaan mereka selalu kering tapi beruntung Sasuke yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang mampu membuat suatu keajaiban. Sasuke berbeda dengan Naruto ataupun Shikamaru, jika Shikamaru beruntung mendapatkan otak yang jenius dan pandai dalam membaca suatu keadaan dan Naruto yang mempunyai semangat tinggi serta skill yang hebat dalam segi pertarungan apapun. Walaupun mereka adalah pemimpin yang haus akan kekuasaan tapi mereka tetaplah seorang penguasa yang bijak yang selalu membantu rakyatnya dan kerajaan-kerajaan yang ada dibawahnya. Masa lalu ketiganya sangatlah buruk dan mungkin hal itu merupakan salah sayi factor kenapa ketiganya sangat akrab.

"Kenapa setiap aku melihat bunga ini aku seperti melihat seseorang, terakhir kali aku seperti ini pada saat aku pertama kali menyiramnya." Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Sasuke jika dia melihat bunga tersebut.

Angin yang berhembus dengan lembut membuat suasana kerajaan menjadi lebih segar. Taman yang dibuat dengan indah tampak bunganya meliuk-liuk indah seiring terpaan angin mebuat suasana tampak lebih hidup. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan berbagai jenis dan warna yang sangat indah dipandang mata. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang terlelap disebuah bangku panjang yang sangat cantik. Di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat bersantai gadis itu berhiaskan bunga-bunga yang indah. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku yang dia duduki. "Bunga itu lagi," sang gadis melangkah kearahbunga yang tampak berbeda dari bunga-bunga yang ada ditamannya. Sejak dia berumur 12 tahun tidak sengaja dia mendapatlan bunga itu karena bunga adalah favoritnya tanpa pikir panjang Hinata kecil dibantu sang ayah menanam bunga tersebut. Pada saat Hinata berunur 15 tahun bunga itu menampakkan wujud aslinya. Hinata juga heran kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak membuang bunga itu saja. Bunga bewarna merah darah itu selalu membuat Hinata merasa nyaman untuk alas an itulah dia tidak membuang bunga itu. "Sudah lama sekali Tou-san."

Flashback

"Hinata jangan terlalu jauh."

"Baik Tou-san."

Hinata yang berusia 12 tahun berlari di tengah taman milik ayahnya, dia berlari tanpa tahu jalan hingga akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia telah jauh dari tamannya. Hinata yang masih kecil hanya bisa menangis karena sekarang dia tidak bisa bertemu Tou-sannya lagi. Ayah Hinata sadar bahwa Hinata sekarang tersesat karena samar-samar dia mendengar Hinata meminta tolong.

"Hiks. . Hiks Tou-san Hinata takut," Hinata meringkuk mendekap kedua kakinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya tapi karena suatu yang menyilaukan. Hinata terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan sejenak terdiam melihat sebuah bunga yang tidak pernah dia lihat. Entah atas keinginannya sendiri atau tidak kini Hinata sudah berada disepen bunga tersebut dan entah kebetulan atau tidak sang Tou-san juga berdiri di dekat bunga itu. Melihat sang Tou-san Hinata langsung memelukny erat, Hinata takut sangat takut dan semenjak itulah dia mulai merawat bunga itu.

End Flashback

Hinata kembali keruangannya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk bersama Temari. "Ada apa lagi ini," Hinata langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk dihadapan keduanya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, mereka meminta bantuan."

"Maksudmu apa Sakura."

"Kerajaan di Barat yang ingin melakukan kudeta sedang meminta bantuan kepada kerajaan Matahari dan itu sangat membahayakan," Temari mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, kalian tidak usah khawatir besok aku akan ke Barat dan kuharap kalian mengizinkannya."

"APA . . itu tidk bisa Hinata, aku ikut" Sakura tidak terima.

"Dengarkan dulu Sakura jangan disela."

"Tapi Temari itu berbahaya untuk Hinata."

"Tenang Sakura aku bukan anak kecil aku juga pemimpin terlebih aku memiliki keistimewaan jadi kau tenag saja. Aku tahu niatmu baik tapi kumohon percayalah Sakura lagipula aku sudah mempunyai rencana."

"Baik apa rencanamu."

The Kingdom

"Kau kutugaskan untuk segera kesana Naruto tidak ada penolakan."

"Kau jahat Temeee kenapa tidak Shikamaru saja aku ingin istirahat lagipula kenapa harus buru-buru memang kita ingin perang besok."

"Tsk . . ikuti saja Naruto, merepotkan."

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi karena waktu istirahanya harus dia lewati.

"Dasar TEMEEEEE."

"Diam DOBE."

"Tsk . . MEREPOTKAN."

 **To Be Continue**

Akhirnya selesai juga mengetiknya lega rasanya. :)

sebenarnya sih ini mau dibuat one shoot tapi mau gimana lagi rasanya kalau dibuat dalam sekali publish alurnya bakalan kecepetan. Apalagi selalu banyak ide yang yang berkeliaran didalam otakku ini. #sombongnyaa

sebenarnya, yang dituliss itu udah ada di otak tapi itulah ketika saya mulai menghadap my Lappy otak saya tiba-tiba jadi lemot dan lupa sendiri ama kerangka cerita yang saya karang. -_-

apakah ini layak dilanjut? delete or no?

Oh, ya saya masih author baru di dunia FFN. Jadi saya harap bagi para senpai yang gak sengaja liat fanfic ini agar meninggalkan komentar, pesan, kritik dan himbauan kepada saya agar saya bisa membuat FFN yang lebih bagus, berkualitas dan dapat dinikmati oleh para reader saya. Dengan cara meninggalkannya di kotak REVIEW yang tersedia. :)

trimaksih sebelumnya. :)

Sekali lagi RnR pleaseeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**THE KINGDOM**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate T**

 **Pairing: SasuHina ( Uciha Sasuke X Hyuga Hinata)**

 **And other slight pairing.**

 **Warning:** **OOC, AU, typo, Gaje, ide pasaran dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Jadi mohon dimengerti hehehe.**

 **I hope you like It, In this Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Kehidupan tidaklah selalu indah. Pepatah ini mungkin sudah kuno tapi tidak ada yang dapat memungkirinya bahwa memang benar pepatah tersebut. Dunia selalu berputar, hari selalu berganti tapi semua tetap sama baik di Kerajaan Matahari ataupun Kerajaan Bulan. Kerajaan Matahari ataupun Kerajaan Bulan merupakan Kerajaan besar dan sangat ditakuti jadi tidak heran jika keduanya bermusuhan.

Chapter 2

Sunyi

Sepi

Senyap

Entah kenapa malam itu terasa sangat sunyi. Tidak ada suara jangkrik yang biasanya selalu mengeluarkan suara khasnya di kala malam hari. Bintang-bintang yang biasanya selalu menghiasi malam. Yang ada hanya lah suasana yang begitu mencekam bahkan angin pun terasa malu-malu untuk berhembus ke kulit. Burung gagak begitu banyak berterbangan dan bersuara seolah-olah mereka ingin menyampaikan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Bahkan langit yang jikalau malam bewarna hitam malah kini bewarna kemerah-merahan. Namun tak peduli akan suasana yang dingin nan mencekam, tak peduli akan suara gagak yang terus berkoak-koak terlihat seorang pemuda tengah memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah malam yang sunyi dengan surai hitam yang acak-acakan, pakaian yang sudah terkoyak di sana-sini. Dan tubuh yang bersimbah darah dengan lengan yang telah terluka ia—sang pemuda masih terus memacu kudanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak jauh dari pemuda itu terlihat beberapa pasukan berkuda tengah mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang sama tingginya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat, beberapa pasukan lengkap dengan senjata tengah berkumpul untuk menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Tak lama kemudian datang lah seorang prajurit pada seseorang yang sepertinya seorang Mentri kerajaan. Sebelum menyampaikan apa yang di tugaskan ia pun menundukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah penyusup itu sudah keluar dari wilayah Kerajaan kita?"

" Ya." jawab prajurit itu masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

" Saya yakin—sekarng dia sudah di pintu perbatasan kerajaan, Yang Mulia."

"Baguslah, Kuharap kau tidak berbohong pada ku karena bagaimana pun juga penyusup itu harus keluar dari kerajaan kita baik dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati."

Untuk sejenak wajah sang mentri kerajaan merasa senang. Dia mengetahui akan adanya penyusup yang akan datang ke Kerajaannya karena mendapat laporan dari bawahannya yang menjaga perbatasan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu akhirnya tiba di sebuah hutan dengan menahan rasa sakit di lengannya ia pun bergegas turun dari kudanya dan mencari tempat berlindung. Sekilas dia melihat kebelakang apakah masih ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak. Merasa kondisi sudah aman dia sejenak dapat bernapas lega. Kuda yang dia tumpangi memang tidak apa-apa tetapi lelaki tersebut yaitu Uciha Sasuke sedang mengalami luka-luka yang cukup parah. Dengan menahan rasa sakit akibat luka yang dia alami dia berjalan ke sebuah pondok yang cukup terawat yang tak jauh dari tempat dia bersembunyi. Pada saat jarak Sasuke dan pondok tersebut sudah dekat dia kehilangan kesadarannya dan pingsan begitu saja.

"Sasuke bodoh atau apa kenapa dia sudah main pergi begitu saja ?"

"Sudahlah Naruto mengerti sajalah."

"Tapi kan Shikamaru, ini masih malam dan sekarang langit cuacanya tidak mendukung, kau tahu sendiri kan kelemahan Sasuke apa?"

"Aku tahu Naruto tapi kita percaya saja dengannya, kau jangan mempersulit keadaan."

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti."

"Kau sendiri apa rencanamu besok, bukankah tugasmu juga berat nanti."

"Tenang, aku sudah memikirkannya." Naruto cengengesan.

"Kuharap bukan hal bodoh."

"Bisa jadi."

"Tck.. merepotkan."

 **Dilain Tempat**

"Kenapa harus malam-malam begini sih perginya." seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang menunggangi seekor kuda dimalam hari yang sangat gelap. Dia sangat kesal karena waktu tidurnya harus tersita karena dia harus segera sampai di tempat tujuannya besok pagi. Dengan berbekal sebuah pedang di sisi kanan pinggangnya gadis tersebut memacu kudanya dengan sangat cepat seolah seperti kilat. Rambutnya dia tutupi dengan mantel dan wajahnya dia tutup dengan sebuah penutup khusus untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Hutan demi hutan yang lebat dia lewati tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun karena dia yakin dengan kemampuannya. Kalaupun dia harus berhadapan dengan perampok sekalipun dia tidak takut karena sekarang tujuannya harus segera sampai.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Sang rembulan telah berganti dengan sang mentari. Kini para burung-burungpun mulai berkicau dengan merdunya. Pagi itu suasana begitu cerah dan udara terasa sangat menyejukkan. Namun suasana yang cerah dan menyejukkan itu tak dirasakan oleh sesosok anak manusia yang kini tengah bersiap untuk pergi. "Untung jaraknya dekat jadi aku hanya perlu waktu satu jam untuk sampai di sana." pikir laki-laki bersurai jabrik kuning tersebut.

"Yo Shikamaru aku berangkat dulu, jangan lupa untuk selalu melihat dan menganalisis keadaan sekitar kerajaan."

"Tenang saja Naruto kau tidak perlu khawatir aku bisa mengatasi semuanya."

"Ya ya aku percaya padamu meski kau pemalas otakmu itu tidak pemalas."

"Cepat pergi sana dan jangan bertingkah bodoh."

"Iya, aku berangkat ya."

Naruto kini telah bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan mantel bewarna hijau tua yang menutupi sebagian dirinya. Diambilnya pedang yang tak jauh dari kudanya dan segera dia sampirkan di pinggangnya. Kesan ceria dan semangatnya selalu menjadi langkah awal untuk dirinya. Naruto adalah type orang yang sangat ceria dia selalu baik pada semua orang tapi jika sudah menyangkut urusan kerajaannya dia akan menjadi seperti singa yang lapar akan mangsanya. Lihat saja sekarang dipagi hari dengan bertutupkan mantel yang cukup tebal dan tak lupa dengan pedang yang kini ada di pinggangnya dia kemudian memacukan kudanya dengan sangat cepat dan dengan wajah yang serius. Kecepatan saat dia menunggangi kudanya sangatlah cepat sehingga tidak sadar dia sudah berada di tempat tujuannya. "Akhirnya sampai juga" pikir Naruto. Suasana yang dilihatnya sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan kerajaan yang ada dibawah kekuasaanya. Di depannya kini terhampar luas rumput yang sangat hijau, pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang dan sangat hijau sehingga memperindah suasana di Kerajaan tersebut. Taman yang menghiasi jalan, atap-atap rumah setiap penduduk tergantung hiasan-hiasan bunga yang indah, anak-anak yang bermain riang di taman dan sebuah tempat khusus belanja tersedia di tengah-tengan pusat kerajaan. Sangat terlihat sekali jika rakyatnya makmur dan juga hidup sejahtera karena mereka tersenyum dengan riangnya. Seperti tidak ada yang perlu mereka takuti dan juga cemaskan. Melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya Naruto hanya bisa takjub dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa seolah tersihir untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Menakjubkan" itulah yang kini dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kau tahu sekarang kerajaan sedang kosong." seorang lelaki bertato segitiga dikedua pipinya memulai pembicaraan dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu semangat sama seperti Naruto.

"Kau salah Kiba, masih ada Shikamaru-sama yang mengatur Kerajaan lagipula kita sebagai Mentri kerajaan harus selalu menjaga perkataan kita, mungkin saja ada seorang penyusup atau mata-mata yang mendengar pembicaraan kita."

"Kau benar Lee, maaaf aku lupa."

Baru beberapa jam penguasa kerajaan Matahari pergi tapi semua jajaran kerajaan sudah mengetahuinya walaupun Shikamaru tidak mengatakannya. Shikamaru sebenarnya mendengar setiap pembicaraan Mentri dan penasehat kerajaannya tapi karena dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang pasti akan merepotkannya dia mengurungkan niatnya. Bukan kerana takut, tidak berani atau alasan lainnya tapi dia hanya ingin agar suasana tidak terlalu panas yang nantinya akan berujung pada hal-hal yang membuatnya repot. Lagipula dia percaya bahwa mereka para jajaran kerajaan hanya takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada pemimpin mereka. Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan untuk menganalisis keadaan seketika ia terjatuh dan memegangi kepalanya yang pusing saat ia terduduk lemas ia seperti melihat bayang Sasuke sepintas dipikirannya. Tubuh Sasuke sangat lemah dan ada banyak luka-luka disekitar tubuhnya yang sepertinya sangat parah. "Pertanda apa ini?" itulah yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. "Sasuke, Naruto semoga kalian baik-baik saja". Shikamaru kembali melangkahkan kakinya keruangannya yang tak jauh dari ruangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang masih takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini kembali tersadar ketika tanpa ia sadari hidungnya mengeluarkan darah "Aku mimisan, ada apa ini?" Naruto yang melihat darah di hidungnya seketika pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri di samping kudanya.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong yang cukup panjang. Sesekali gadis itu tampak tidak tenang karena dari tadi hatinya merasa gelisah. Dipandanginya ruangan kosong yang sudah ditinggal seseorang sejak tadi malam. Ruangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang sedang pergi menjalankan perintah sang pemimpin.

"Ada apa Temari-sama, anda terlihat sangat gelisah. Apa ada yang mengganngu pikiran anda?"

"Tidak Matsuri, aku hanya lelah dan ingin beristirahat mungkin dengan begitu perasaan ku mulai tenang."

"Jika ada yang anda perlukan anda bisa memanggil saya, saya akan segera datang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kau menolongku untuk memeriksa keadaan di perbatasan."

"Apa ada hal yang mencurigakan di perbatasan? "

"Tidak, hanya saja aku perlu memastikan sesuatu."

"Baik saya akan segera ke perbatasan tetapi apakah anda tidak apa-apa jika di tinggal."

"Tenanglah Matsuri lagipula pemimpin kita adalah orang yang hebat."

"Anda juga hebat Temari-sama bahkan Sakura-sama juga hebat sama seperti pemimpin a.k.a Hinata."

"Ya, terima kasih Matsuri."

"Ha'i saya undur diri Temari-sama." Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi dari hadapan Temari.

Temari kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menyusuri lorong menuju ke ruangannya dia ingin memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Tanpa sadar Temari melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang kerajaan "Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?" pikir Temari. Temari bermaksud ingin kembali kedalam istana kalau saja sebuah sinar tidak menghentikannya. Disana di halaman belakang kerajaan lebih tepatnya di taman yang Hinata rawat dia melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang. Sumber cahaya tersebut berasal dari sudut kanan taman Hinata yang memang tidak pernah dia kunjungi. Temari dan Sakura memang tidak pernah ke sudut kanan taman Hinata. Bukan karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh Hinata atau apa tapi mereka berdua memang tidak ingin kesana. Bahkan anehnya baik Temari ataupun Sakura seolah tidak bisa melihat taman tersebut. Temari yang penasaran dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber cahaya tersebut. "Kenapa mataku sakit sekali dan tubuhku terasa lemas, semakin aku mendekat semakin cahayanya meremukkan tulang-tulangku dan membuat saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuhku serasa mati?" Temari yang masih penasaran dengan sinar tersebut akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang menjadi sumber cahaya tersebut. "Bunga ini aneh, warnanya kenapa sangat menyilaukan tapi tampak begitu indah jika diperhatikan dengan seksama." Pada saat Temari ingin menyentuh bunga tersebut tangannya seperti terbakar "aww panas sekali." Temari mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh bunga tersebut. Perlahan sinar bunga tersebut meredup dan akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya seperti semula. Bunga yang sangat indah dan menyilaukan tersebut berubah menjadi bunga yang bewarna merah darah. Temari yang melihat semuanya hanya bisa diam dan menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak ingin terbebani oleh pikiran yang kurang berguna Temari memilih untuk pergi ke ruangannya kembali karena dia tahu bunga itu pasti milik Hinata. Hinata mungkin sudah tahu kalau bunganya special karena itu dibuat penghalang khusus untuk menjaga bunga tersebut. Kini Temari sudah berada di ruangannya. Ruangan yang besar dan sangat indah tersebut selalu membuatnya tenang. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis bersurai coklat menghadap Temari.

"Bagaimana Matsuri, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada hal yang aneh Temari-sama, semua baik-baik saja dan tadi sudah kuperingatkan pada penjaga perbatasan kerajaan agar selalu waspada."

"Bagus kalau begitu kau kembalilah ketempatmu, besok ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan!" perintah Temari.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Temari-sama."

"Ya."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat baik di kerajaan Matahari ataupun Bulan. Semua tetap sama rakyatnya hidup berkecukupan, damai, sejahtera dan yang terpenting tidak ada kekacauan ataupun perang yang akan terjadi. Kerajaan yang berada dibawah komando baik oleh kerajaan Matahari ataupun Bulan tetap masih setia, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ingin melakukan kudeta. Walaupun sempat terdengar kabar bahwa kerajaan Barat akan melakukan kudeta terhadap kerajaan Bulan. Sampai sekarang kabar itu tidak pernah terjadi. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kerajaan Barat, tampak seorang lelaki bersurai merah dan memiliki tatto dikeningnya sedang berpikir keras. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat besar karena terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya yang menegang dan guratan-guratan kekesalan yang sangat terlihat di wajah putihnya. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya karena prustasi dan melempar meja yang ada dihadapannya ke sembarang arah. Mendengar suara benda yang di lempar membuat laki-laki yang kini berada di depan sosok laki-laki bersurai merah itu terkejut.

"Kendalikan dirimu Gaara!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Ini seperti bukan kau Gaara, kau menakutkan."

"Terserah, aku tidak perduli !"

"Percuma kau melakukan ini semua, bukankah sudah kuberitahu jangan pernah bermain-main dengan kerajaan Matahari ataupun kerajaan Bulan. Selama ini tidak ada kerajaan yang berani mengusik kedua kerajaan besar tersebut bahkan sebelum Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal keduanya sudah berpesan untuk tidak menyerang kedua kerajaan tersebut."

"Itu dulu saat aku belum mengetahui bahwa Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal gara-gara dua kerajaan itu, aku tidak bisa menerimanya Kankuro-san, tidak bisa."

"Kuperingatkan untuk terakhir kali, lupakan semuanya dan anggap pemikiranmu untuk melawan dua kerajaan besar itu tidak pernah ingin kau lakukan atau kau akan MENYESAL!" Kankuro menekankan perkataannya pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Menyesal? Tak akan pernah Aniki."

Merasa tidak bisa mengontrol emosi sang adik yang sudah sangat tidak terkendali membuat Kankuro prustasi dan hanya mengikuti apa yang akan dilakukan sang adik "Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah menyesal nantinya". Setelah mengatakan kata tersebut Kankuro keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terlihat menahan amarahnya. "Tunggu pembalasanku Uciha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata". Gaara menyeringai iblis melihat sebuah gambar laki-laki dan perempuan yang dipegangnya.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disebuah pondok dekat hutan sesosok gadis sangat kesal dengan laki-laki yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sudah seminggu gadis bersurai merah muda itu merawat lelaki yang sekarang tertidur pulas tersebut tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda jika lelaki itu ingin sadar. Hampir saja Sakura mengubur hidup-hidup lelaki tersebut kalau saja aura kehidupan tidak terpancar dari tubuh lelaki tersebut. "Hey cepatlah bangun kau tidak tahu apa sudah seminggu aku merawatmu, cepatlah bangun agar aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku". Tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu ingin terbangun. Saat Sakura ingin melangkah keluar tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut menarik ujung rambutnya dengan kuat membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan. "Ini orang mau cari mati, udah bosan hidup apa? bukannya sadar baik-baik ini malah menarik rambutku." Ingin rasanya Sakura langsung membanting laki-laki tersebut kalau saja keadaan lelaki tersebut memungkinkan untuk dibanting. Sedikit bersabar Sakura menurunkan tangan lelaki tersebut kembali pada posisinya semula. Dia pun segera keluar dari pondok tersebut. "Cowok gila, udah bosan hidup bilang saja." Sakura kini sudah berada di depan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan kuat sambil mengambil posisi kuda-kuda. Sakura menendang batang pohon tersebut.

BUKKKK . .

Pohon yang ada di depan Sakura sekarang sudah tumbang jatuh kesamping kanannya. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya Sakura tersenyum puas. "Daripada aku menahannya lebih baik kulampiaskan saja dengan pohon ini."

"Gadis gila menedang pohon yang tak berdosa."

"Gi-gila?" Sakura mencari asal suara yang mengatakan dia gila.

"Kau?" Sakura kaget melihat lelaki yang ditolongnya sudah berdiri di depan pondok.

"Cewek gila berhenti menatap dengan tatapan seperti itu kau terlihat menakutkan."

Benar saja Naruto berkata seperti itu karena sekarang Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan horor. Lelaki bersurai jabrik itu perlahan mendekati Sakura yang memandangnya intens.

"Apa ? aku tampan ? memang aku tampan jadi singkirkan matamu itu untuk tidak melihatku terlalu tajam.

Dengan menahan amarah yang hampir meledak Sakura mengatur napasnya dan bersikap sebaik mungkin dengan orang yang di tolongnya tersebut.

"Maaf kan aku, nama anda siapa?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Nama saya Naruto dan anda sendiri siapa?"

"Nama saya Sakura."

Setelah berkenalan keduanya saling diam, tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. "Tenang Sakura tenang setelah semua aman dan kondisinya memungkinkan kau akan puas memukul dan menginjak-injak lelaki yang ada di hadapan mu ini". Naruto yang menyadari raut kesal pada orang yang ada dihadapannya merasa bersalah dengan yang dia katakan tadi tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk bersikap dingin seperti sebelumnya.

 **Dilain Tempat**

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan bersurai indigo sedang terlelap di sebuah tempat duduk disamping sosok lelaki yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya yang seminggu lalu di temukannya tak sadarkan diri di depan pondoknya. Merasa kasihan sang gadis yang bernama Hinata merawatnya. Kini mata sang gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah terbangun dan dia terkejut melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang memandanginya penuh selidik. "A-ano, maaf saya tertidur." lelaki itu sepertinya masih mencoba mengingat kejadian yang membuat keadaannya seperti saat ini. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah Sasuke terlihat ingin berdiri tapi saat kakinya sudah menginjak lantai tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan membuatnya kembali terduduk di ranjangnya. "Ja-jangan bergerak dulu luka anda belum sembuh". Lelaki itu kini menatap tajam Hinata.

"Siapa namamu?" lelaki tersebut berbicara dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Hi-Hinata." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa aku disini, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam denganku kan."

Perempatan siku-siku kini muncul di dahi Hinata mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah Hinata mencoba tersenyum dengan Sasuke.

"Ma-maksud anda apa?"

"Aku bilang kenapa aku bisa disini dan kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak kan padaku."

"Orang ini." Hinata mulai kesal.

Menahan amarah yang kini hampir meledak Hinata hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Aku harus sabar, ya harus." Hampir saja sifat asli Hinata keluar kalau saja dia tidak segera meredam kekesalannya. Hinata kesal karena Sasuke berkata tidak-tidak tentangnya bukannya mengucap terima kasih atau apa malah kata-kata yang tak terduga dia dapatkan.

"A-ano . . bi-bisakah saya tahu nama anda siapa?"

"Bukankah itu pertanyaan privasi kenapa kau harus tahu."

"Ma-maaf."

Hinata sangat kesal sangat kesal dengan sosok lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Kalau tahu itu pertanyaan privasi kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu padaku." itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Hinata. Hinata yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi segera pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang di tinggal hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja melihat sang penolong pergi.

TO BE COUNTINUE . .

Akhirnya Update juga thanks buat minna yg udah nge reviewww. Specialll thanks buat sohib gue Ruby fair thanks banget udah baca Haha . .

Oh ya Minna ini memang sengaja Miko buat bingung tapi next chap entar Miko kasih tahu kenapa Hinata bisa ketemu Sasuke dan Naruto bisa ketemu Sakura. Jadi nggak usah bingung yak XD.

.

Jangan lupa reviewww ya minna..

Yoshhhhhhhhhhhhhh saatnya balas reviewwwww :D

Ruby fair : Yaelah cung elu terlalu over banget dah biasa aja kaliii :D, What ? tanggung jawab ? emang gue ngapain elooo XD tapi thanks banget cung review nya, elu emang sohib gue *mewekkk* sekali lagi thanks cung *pelukkk*

Angel821

Arigatou Angel chan *terharu* iya ini udah miko next maksih ya review nya? jangan bosen2 review yak bila perlu semua cerita miko di review juga/ plakkk abaikan XD, Ehhhh ? nggak kok bukan Hinata sama Naruto aja yang pergi tapi Sasuke sama Sakura juga pergi hehehe.

Nurul851

Arigatou udah baca Nurul chan :)

Yups pair nya SasuHina, NaruSaku dan ShikaTema,

Untuk kelebihan dan hubungan bunga mereka mungkin chapter 4 atau 5 baru dijelaskan hheheh gomen *cengengesan* :p Sekali lagi thanks semngatnya .

Yurika-chan

Heheh arigatou kalau menarik *tersipu*

Tunggu chapter 4 atau 5 ya penjelasannya XD ... thanks reviewww dan semngatnya.

Hika

arigatou hika chan atas review nya, yosh ini udah di update.

yui namikaze

arigatou yui chan XD . . entar kejwab kok pertanyaannya tapi tunggu chap 4 atau 5 ya (reader : Authorrr kelamaan/ ditendang reader) XD... yosh ini udah di next.

hiru nesaan

arigatou hiru, hehe iya ada typo yak *cengengesan* /plakkkk ditendang hiru... yosh ini udah miko update,hehe

Oke minnaaaa Selamat menikmati (reader: lu pikir makanan thorrr) XD

Sekali lagi RnR pleaseeeeee ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**THE KINGDOM**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate T**

 **Pairing: SasuHina ( Uciha Sasuke X Hyuga Hinata)**

 **And other slight pairing.**

 **Warning:** **OOC, AU, typo, Gaje, ide pasaran dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Jadi mohon** **dimengerti. :)**

 **I hope you like It, In this Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Kehidupan tidaklah selalu indah. Pepatah ini mungkin sudah kuno tapi tidak ada yang dapat memungkirinya bahwa memang benar pepatah tersebut. Dunia selalu berputar, hari selalu berganti tapi semua tetap sama baik di Kerajaan Matahari ataupun Kerajaan Bulan. Kerajaan Matahari ataupun Kerajaan Bulan merupakan Kerajaan besar dan sangat ditakuti jadi tidak heran jika keduanya bermusuhan.

Chapter 3

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti pondok yang baru saja ditinggal oleh sang pemilik keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang seperti ingin mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya sekarang. Menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya Sasuke mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya.

FLASHBACK

Suasana ruangan besar nan megah itu kembali hening, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan kembali. Tiga sosok laki-laki yang tampak berpikir keras hanya dapat melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku akan berangkat malam ini juga ke Kerajaan Barat dan kau Naruto, kau bisa berangkat besok pagi ke Kerajaan Utara untuk memastikan isu yang sering beredar disana."

"Kau gila Sasuke ini sudah malam, kenapa tidak berangkat besok pagi saja."

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu Naruto."

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, kenapa tidak besok saja."

"Maaf Sasuke tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, lebih baik tunggu besok saja."

Pembicaraan diantara ketiganya berakhir dengan keputusan bahwa Sasuke akan berangkat besok pagi seperti halnya Naruto. Ruangan besar itu sekarang hanya meninggalkan sosok lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya tampak sekali bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras. "Aku harus pergi malam ini, ya malam ini juga." Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Barat malam itu juga tanpa di ketahui oleh Naruto ataupun Shikamaru. Berbekal sebuah pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya Sasuke bersiap hendak untuk pergi dengan kudanya. Malam yang gelap itu membuat Sasuke dengan cepat memacu kudanya menembus perbatasan Kerajaannya dan perlahan menghilang di kesunyian malam yang gelap. Selama lima jam dalam perjalanan Sasuke tidak berniat sedikitpun mengurangi laju kecepatan kudanya dan dia berharap agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sasuke menghentikan laju kudanya tepat di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang Sasuke ketahui itu adalah gerbang perbatasan Kerajaan Barat. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika dia berniat memasuki Kerajaan tersebut karena dua orang penjaga menghampirinya. Setelah berbicara cukup lama kedua penjaga tersebut berniat menyerang Sasuke jika yang satu bertarung dengan Sasuke maka yang satunya lagi mengirim sebuah kode ke Kerajaan. Cukup lama Sasuke bertarung tiba-tiba datang sekumpulan prajurit dan jenderal kerajaan ke perbatasan. Awalnya Sasuke bisa melawan mereka semua tetapi cuaca ternyata tidak mendukung pergerakannya.

"Ada apa dengan dia, pergerakannya melambat dan segi bertarungnya tak berirama seperti tadi." Timpal Seorang jenderal yang bernama Deidara.

Sasuke yang mulai kewalahan melawan semua prajurit tersebut hendak malarikan diri tapi sangat di sayangkan sebuah pedang mengenai lengannya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sasuke langsung memacu kudanya dengan cepat dan melaju meninggalkan pertarungan.

"Pengecut, kejar lelaki itu baik dalam keadaan mati ataupun hidup." Teriak Deidara

Semua prajurit yang melawan Sasuke segera naik ke kuda mereka dan mengejar Sasuke yang cukup jauh dari mereka. "Sial, kenapa harus malam ini." Sasuke memacu kudanya dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan luka yang terbuka di lengannya. Sesekali Sasuke meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang cukup fatal tersebut.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sasuke yang sudah mengingat kenapa sekarang keadaannya bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia memposisikan tubuhnya yang tadi menyandar menjadi posisi duduk sempurna. Segera saja dia menutup matanya dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya seperti posisi bersilah dan dengan kekuatan yang sepertinya mulai pulih dia membuka teleport nya.

"Shikamaru kau kah itu."

Shikamaru yang awalnya ingin memastikan sesuatu terhadap kedua rekannya seketika mengehentikan aktivitasnya karena sekarang dia mendengar suara salah satu rekannya yang menghubunginya melalui teleport.

"Sasuke."

"Ya ini aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah semua baik-baik saja."

"Ya semua baik, Sasuke bagaimana keadaan mu."

"Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selesaikan tugas mu secepatnya."

"Hn."

Sasuke menghentikan teleport nya dengan Shikamaru dan berniat ingin melakukan teleport dengan rekannya yang satu lagi yaitu Naruto. Dengan berat hati Sasuke memulai teleport nya dengan Naruto, merasa sudah ada di pikiran Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"TEME KAU GILA, KENAPA KAU PERGI MALAM-MALAM DAN TIDAK BERBICARA DENGAN KU ATAUPUN SHIKAMARU ?"

"DIAM DOBE !, aku baik-baik saja."

"KAU INI MASIH SAJA YANG HARUS MARAH ITU AKU BUKAN KAU, APA KAU LUPA JIKA TERJADI APAPUN KEPADAMU MAKA AKAN BERDAMPAK PADAKU MESKI SHIKAMARU JUGA BERPOTENSI MENDAPATKAN DAMPAK JUGA TAPI DIA TIDAK PARAH."

Sasuke menjadi tambah kesal dengan salah satu rekan yang sudah di anggapnya saudara ini. Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka bertiga saling terhubung maka apapun yang mereka alami akan di alami rekan-rekannya yang lain (catatan : hanya merasakan luka ya bukan kebahagiaan atau sejenisnya hheheh).

"Sudahlah Dobe aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana tugasmu."

"Kau bilang tugas.. DASAR TEME." Sembur Naruto.

Sasuke yang mulai emosi memutuskan teleportnya dengan Naruto dia tidak ingin kekuatannya terbuang percuma hanya karena emosi yang di ciptakan oleh Naruto. "Dasar TEME, memutus teleport begitu saja," Naruto mengacak surai jabriknya. Sementara itu Sasuke yang masih merasa lelah perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

 **Di Lain Tempat**

Sakura yang handak istirahat karena perjalanannya yang cukup melelahkan karena mengelilingi kerajaan berniat ingin istirahat di pondoknya, mengambil nafas sejenak Sakura terlelap ke dalam tidurnya. Selang beberapa menit matanya kembali terbuka sepenuhnya karena teriakan yang berasal dari halaman depan pondoknya. Dengan mode devilnya Sakura langsung membanting pintu pondoknya dan menerjang sosok lelaki satu-satunya yang telah dia selamatkan di pinggir hutan.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan gadis gila." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Sakura.

"Kau, semestinya aku tidak menolongmu dan membiarkan mu di makan binatang buas jika akhirnya semua tugas ku terganggu karena mu." Sakura berteriak keras.

"Hey gadis gila, ada masalah apa aku dengan mu."

Perempatan siku-siku sudah menghiasi di dahi Sakura karena tingkah sok imut dari lelaki yang berada di depannya ini. "Sudahlah, kau hanya membuang tenaga ku cepat pergi dari pondok ku dan jangan muncul di hadapanku." Sakura kembali masuk ke pondoknya dan melanjutkan istirahatnya. Sementara Naruto yang masih bingung hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Gadis aneh, gadis gila."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata kembali ke pondoknya dengan membawa bahan makanan yang cukup banyak, karena tingkah konyol sosok lelaki yang di tolongnya tadi dia berniat untuk pergi saja ke pasar sekalian menganalisis keadaan. Hinata yang baru masuk ke pondoknya tersenyum kecil melihat sosok lelaki konyol tersebut yang kini telah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sedikit mendekat Hinata memeriksa luka dan kondisi tubuh lelaki tersebut. "Siapa ya namanya, hem selagi dia tertidur aku akan mencoba masuk ke pikirannya lagipula dia mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku membaca pikirannya." Sedikit tersenyum dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya, Hinata kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada sosok lelaki yang tertidur dengan pulas tersebut. "Aduhh… kepalaku sakit, kenapa tidak bisa ya." Hinata tertunduk lemas.

Sasuke POV

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, awalnya aku ingin melihat siapa yang masuk sedikit kulirik ke arah pintu ternyata gadis yang pergi tadi telah kembali. Merasa bukan bahaya yang akan terjadi aku kembali memejamkan mataku berpura-pura tertidur. Kurasakan telapak tangannya yang halus menyentuh dahi kepalaku. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang dengan gadis tersebut, kulihat dia tersenyum sangat bahagia entah apa yang membuatnya senang.

"Siapa ya namanya, hem selagi dia tertidur aku akan mencoba masuk ke pikirannya lagipula dia mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku membaca pikirannya."

Mendengar penuturan gadis tersebut Sasuke hampir saja bangun tetapi dia urungkan niatnya karena dia ingin tahu apakah gadis tersebut memang bisa membaca pikirannya. Sasuke mencoba mengingat nama gadis yang menolongnya tersebut dan dia pun tersenyum karena telah mengingat nama gadis tersebut "Hinata," Sasuke kaget karena hampir saja Hinata bisa membaca pikirannya kalau saja dia tidak memblok pikirannya. Sasuke mendengar Hinata merintih kesakitan karena ulahnya tetapi Sasuke tetap santai dengan posisi tidurnya

"Aduhh… kepalaku sakit, kenapa tidak bisa ya."

Gadis ini tidak main-main dia memang bisa membaca pikiran, untung saja aku memblok pikiranku kalau dia tahu semua tentangku habislah aku, mungkin saja dia mata-mata kerajaan atau semacamnya. Aku harus tenang ya tenang bersikap biasa lagipula kondisiku sekarang jauh dari keadaan yang baik-baik saja dan aku sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk sementara waktu.

END SASUKE POV

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena akses yang dilakukan untuk membaca pikiran lelaki yang di tolongnya tersebut seperti di blok. Sedikit meringis Hinata bengkit dari duduknya "Mungkin dia sedang tidur jadi aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya," pikir Hinata. Dia pun segera berlalu untuk membuat sesuatu di ruangan kecil yang khusus untuk dia memasak. Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tempat pengistirahatannya, kaki mungilnya menuntun nya ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup sederhana dengan petalatan masak seadanya. Rambut panjangnya dia kuncir tinggi memperlihatkan leher putihnya yang sangat indah, tangan-tangannya sangat mahir dalam mengolah bahan-bahan makanan memotong, mengaduk dan sesekali mencicipi rasa masakannya. Merasa sudah pas Hinata menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan melanjutkan untuk mandi. Seperti biasa setelah Hinata mandi dia ke kamar Sasuke untuk membersihkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan."

"A-Ano saya hanya ingin membersihkan saja dan maaf jika saya membangunkan anda."

"Hn."

Suasana hening menerpa keduanya jika Hinata focus membersihkan luka-luka dan tubuh Sasuke maka Sasuke menerawang jauh siapa sebenarnya orang yang telah menolongnya tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup Hinata akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berniat untuk keluar.

"Hinata."

"Ya ?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

"A-ano apa kau lapar ?"

"Hn."

Hinata yang bingung akan maksud dari Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas akan tingkah lelaki tersebut. Lima belas menit kemudian Hinata kembali ke kamar Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah nampan sederhana di tangannya. "Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." Hinata menaruh nampannya di meja dan langsung menyendokkan sup yang dia buatnya ke Sasuke. Meniup-niup sedikit agar panas dari sup tersebut berkurang dan Sasuke bisa memakannya.

"Kau sudah seminggu terbaring di sini tanpa mengkonsumsi apapun jadi kau harus cukup banyak makan." Hinata tersenyum.

"Sasuke."

"Ma-maksud anda apa ?"

"Namaku, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Baiklah tuan Sasuke sekarang saatnya makan, tubuhmu harus segera di isi asupan agar energi mu kembali dan luka-luka mu cepat sembuh."

"Kenapa kau perhatian dengan ku, kita tidak saling kenal dan satu lagi aku tidak suka di anggap lemah apalagi oleh seorang gadis."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu lemah dan aku tahu kita tidak saling kenal tapi yang aku tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengalami kesulitan kita harus membantu baik kita kenal ataupun tidak terhadap orang itu."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Hinata kata-kata Hinata mengingatkannya kepada sosok Ibunya yang selalu menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata mutiaranya.

" _Sasuke kau harus selalu ingat jika ada seseorang yang mengalami kesulitan kita harus membantunya baik kita kenal ataupun tidak terhadap orang itu, mengerti Sasuke."_

" _Iya Kaa-san." Sasuke tersenyum._

Hinata yang menyadari raut kesedihan di wajah Sasuke, merasa telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?" Hinata menunduk dalam diam dia lebih memilih mengaduk sup yang ada di tangannya daripada melihat wajah sedih seseorang.

"Kau tinggal sendiri disini."

"I-iya."

"Jangan menunduk aku tidak suka melihat orang yang berbicara sambil menunduk."

"Ma-maaf."

"Aku orang jauh dan niat ku ke Kerajaan ini berharap mencari peruntungan tetapi karena aku mencuri kuda prajurit kerajaan aku di kejar-kejar dan berakhir seperti ini." Dusta Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau mencuri, itu tidak baik."

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Tapi yang kau lakukan itu salah, mencuri bukan satu-satunya cara."

"Sudah kubilang aku terpaksa." Teriak Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar Sasuke berteriak seketika bungkam, lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menyeruakan suaranya dan tubuhnya gemetar. Suasana di ruangan tersebut kembali sunyi tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan kembali baik itu Sasuke ataupun Hinata.

"A-aku keluar dulu, kalau kau masih lelah kau bisa istirahat."

"Hn."

Sinar matahari yang terang perlahan mulai meredup jika posisi matahari sebelumnya berada tepat diantara timur dan barat maka sekarang posisinya sudah benar-benar berada di Barat. Awan yang mulai menggelap menandakan bahwa malam akan segera tiba.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aku berencana untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Barat malam ini juga."

"Kenapa harus sekarang Hinata kenapa tidak besok saja."

"Kalau bisa sekarang kenapa harus besok Sakura, lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah pondok dekat hutan di perbatasan Kerajaan Barat jadi jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Kau sangat hebat Hinata semua yang kau lakukan sudah terencana, aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu." Temari tersenyum.

"Baiklah-baiklah akan ku ikuti apa mau kalian lagipula kalau Temari mengijinkan kenapa aku tidak."

"Ha'i Arigatou Sakura-chan, Temari-chan."

"Kau harus selalu waspada Hinata." Sakura mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Sakura."

"Iya Hinata-chan."

"Kau juga harus berangkat ke Kerajaan Utara." Hinata berbicara sambil memberi gulungan kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah-baiklah, besok kan ?"

"Malam ini juga."

"APA ?"

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Temari sadar akan lamunannya tentang rapat yang dia lakukan dengan Sakura dan Hinata seminggu lalu. Diliriknya sosok gadis bersurai coklat yang berniat untuk masuk keruangannya.

"Maaf Temari-sama bukan saya hendak berbuat lancang terhadap anda tadi saya pikir anda sudah tidur dan lupa mematikan pencahayaan jadi saya bermaksud untuk mematikannya."

"Iya tak apa Matsuri."

"Temari-sama, kenapa anda belum tidur hari sudah semakin malam."

"Bukan apa-apa Matsuri, aku hanya belum bisa tidur saja."

"Jika ada yang ingin anda kerjakan maka saya bersedia untuk melakukannya."

"Tidak Matsuri tidak ada, kau boleh istirahat."

"Baik saya permisi." Sambil menundukkan kepala memberi hormat Matsuri keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ini aneh tidak biasanya malam seperti ini terjadi, malam seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi melihat pergerakan angin kurasa semua baik-baik saja tetapi kenapa perasaan ku berkata sebaliknya, bahaya besar pasti ada bahaya besar. Kami-sama lindungilah kami."

TO BE COUNTINUE

Yoshhhhhhhh Chapter 3 sudah Update. Adakah yang menunggu fic Miko ini, ada ya pastinya :D tapi kalau nggak ada Miko maksa harus ada hheheh…

Gomen Updatenya lama (nggak ada yang nanya) soalnya Miko nggak tahu apa yang harus Miko ketik tapi untuk seterusnya Miko usahakan cepet Update deh biar minna nggak penasaran.

Di Chap 3 ini Miko buat khusus Untuk menjelaskan Chap 2, jadi semoga pertanyaan Minna ke jawab ya tapi kalau masih ada yang bingung kotak review Miko terbuka untuk di isi dan untuk Minna yang nanya kekuatan SasuHina nanti ya hhehe. Sayang banget kok nggak ada yang nanya kelemahan SasuHina sih hhehe (abaikan).

Emb … apa lagi ya oh ya jangan bilang fic aku kependekan ya soalnya aku emang nggak bisa buat cerita panjang-panjang karena nanti alurnya kecepetan :D

Oh ya buat Minna, makasih ya review nya dan semoga nggak bosen untuk mereview dan terus mereview Fic Miko apalagi kalau seluruh fic Miko di Review semua wahhhhhhh makasih banget /plakkkk author promooo mulu.

Oke sekian dulu tunggu chap berikutnya ya …

Thanks To : Ruby Fair, Kimoto Yuuhi

mikyu chan, , yui namikazr, Guest, Angel821, Nurul851, Yurika-chan, Hika, yui namikaze, hiru nesaan dan silent reader sekalian ...

Makasih banyak atas Review kalian, dan jangan lupa RnR pleaseeeeeeee… ^_^


End file.
